Jedaiyen Syrtis
Name: Jedaiyen Syrtis Age: 34 Place of Birth/Raising: Ebou Dar ' Physical Description:' Jedaiyen is 5'6" tall, with long curly black hair, dark brown eyes and an olive complexion. She has a quick temper, a testament to the years she spent always getting things her way. She's good-looking and knows it, and often uses her looks to every advantage while dealing with men. = Character History = Jedaiyen Syrtis was born and raised in Ebou Dar. Her mother, a well-to-do goldsmith, was often frequented by the Altaran nobility looking for quality work, which gave them enough money to live comfortably. Despite this, her father still insisted on captaining a fishing boat, much to her mothers irritation. As the only girl in the family, Jedaiyen was often spoiled by her parents, who usually gave in to whatever petty demands she had once she stamped her foot. This was worsened by the attitudes of boys she encountered- because she's unusually good-looking, young men in Ebou Dar were more than willing to get into knifefights over her; behavior which she delighted in and often encouraged. All this changed about four months after her sixteenth birthday, though. When she was discovered to have the potential to learn to channel, her mother became upset and distant. Within the month, Jedaiyen found herself in the custody of an Aes Sedai who was to escort her to training in Tar Valon, and no amount of foot-stamping would prevent it. Upon her arrival in the Tower, Jedaiyen immediately knew she would hate her new life as a Novice. Having long been used to a life of ease, she grew resentful of the chores and punishments she recieved at the Tower. She immediately began plotting to leave the Tower and return home, whatever it would take... Jedaiyen was disappointed at how quickly she was caught when she ran away. The whole trip back to the Tower in the custody of Serinia Sedai, she plotted how she would run away next time. However, the swift and brutal punishment she received put those thoughts out of her mind. Even worse, the Aes Sedai notified Jedaiyen's mother of her attempt to run away. The letter that Jedaiyen got back from her mother was harsh- telling her daughter that the shame she had brought on her family was so great that they never wanted to see her again. The next nine years were miserable- Jedaiyen's reputation as a "bad seed" made her no friends in the Tower, and there was no longer any point to her attempting to run back home. Seeing no resolution but to barrel through her training in the Tower, she did just that. All her efforts were now dedicated to her studies- she would often spend most of her free time in the Library, whereas before that was the place she shunned. She found new friends in those books- starting on easy fare like the "Travels of Jain Farstrider" but eventually moving on to items such as books on the history of the Trolloc Wars and the false Dragons. As her knowledge grew, she began forming ideas that some of the other Aes Sedai would have feared, had they known about them. After passing her test for Acceptance, Jedaiyen found she was given more freedom in the Tower- and most of the other girls who had scorned her after running away were no longer there. With the ability to choose her own studies, Jedaiyen began expanding into defensive weaves, tactics, and even armed combat. Her time in the library continued, checking out books on the Hundred Years war, Tower law, even some items on the Dark Prophecies. Not all of her time was spent buried in books, however- Jedaiyen made sure to attend every social event, and get to know as many people from the Tower as possible. Others in the Tower would have seen a girl who finally was fitting into her place- when what she was really doing was planning for her future. Upon being raised to the Shawl, Jedaiyen immediately asked to enter the Green Ajah. Some who had seen her for hours on end in the library might have been surprised, but overall most agreed it was the best choice for her temperament, regardless of how studious she was. She spent the first six months of her new freedoms improving her skill with the Ebou Dari knife under the training of Lewin Gaidin. When her training was complete, she asked Lewin if he would consider becoming her warder, but has not yet recieved an answer... Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios